Indulgence
by antomato
Summary: Arthur never did enjoy birthday festivities, but there's always an exception to the rule. Uk/Spain


St. George's Day.

What was considered Arthur's ''birthday''.

That day, well- He was not one to enjoy people calling with the spastic calls of happy birthday and trying to convince the Englishman to emerge from his cozy home for some sort of celebration. Alfred had managed to slip a gift to the man, though it was only a book with a bright, almost shimmering green tie. It did match his eyes, however. Francis called and congratulated him, but he only boasted that he could make a marvelous cake, though he wouldn't due to personal grudge that the two nations foolishly held. Of course, there were others, but Arthur had already grown annoyed with the shower of attention.

The Brit, nowadays, had no desire for such things.

Ah, but there was one thing he gave no fuss over. As if on cue, around two in the afternoon, the was the sound of the door opening and closing. Arthur, busying reading the short book given to him by his American relative, remained silent as he know who the visitor was. Who else, but Antonio. The Spaniard made his way into the living room slowly, peering in and his lips curling into a smile as he found the person whom he'd been poking around the rooms for. Antonio disposed of his shoes, leaving his thin coat on the hangings and slipped into the living room without a word.

It happened regularly. No big deal. Of course, the first few decades the British nation had made a heavy fuss over his surprise visits, but now they were expected. The Spanish man slipped onto the sofa next to his lover and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Arthur's neck, earning a weak groan of protest as his emerald colored eyes tried to remain focused on the thin pages. Arthur scowled him, pushing the man back but the Spanish man paid no mind to the blonde haired nation, instead beginning to lightly press kisses to his cheek.

"Tch. You certainly have a way of making yourself at home." he snapped, his cheeks gaining a pink tinge and making the pale, creamy color of his skin change to a peachy red.

"Oh, you do like the attention I spoil you will, _mi amor_?" the murmured Spaniash words were laced with a teasing tone, a smile playing on Antonio's lips as he nested his head on Arthur's shoulder and indeed made himself at home. His caramel colored fingers gently brushed some wrinkles out of the Brit's sleeve, while his long legs laid themselves lazily over Arthur's lap.

"Oh hush. You did not even give me a proper greeting. You know the rules." Yes, it was silly. Even if Antonio had a spare key to the Englishman's home, he had to abide by Arthur's rules. The Spaniard gave a roll of his eyes, laughing weakly.

"Hello, my dear Arthur. I've come from my home, all the way to your side, now may I at least enjoy myself while I have you here?" Ah, that was another thing. The two old lovers had kept their little visits private, and even though it was routine, the English nation demanded that Antonio have enough decency to say hello before practically clinging to him. Each of their visits had to be in private, away from spying eyes. Very, very few knew of their little love affair.

The Englishman huffed irritably, rolling his eyes as he gently laid his book and cocked his so he could turn his attention to his lover. A light smile grew on his opposite's tanned face, fingers brushing his blonde hair out of the way while Arthur tried to maintain a rigid, aloof attitude. But it grew to too much, and soon he was crumpling into the spoiling affection his lover was giving him. They weren't like this often, so the few moments they had to actually enjoy each other's love, the pair of nations would indulge themselves in each other. Before either could mutter protests or change their minds, Arthur was hugging his Spaniard tightly and letting the other pepper him with his kisses. It was his birthday, after all. It was perfectly fine to give in this easily, right? Besides, he'd miss the loving touch of his Antonio.

It was a lovely afternoon. The favorite part of Arthur's birthday, in fact. Of course, it took some time for the Englishman to give up fussing and finally accept the kissing and affection. He returned it from time to time, earning a happy hum or a nuzzle to his cheek. A light smile had plaid on his lips then, a low chuckle rising as their love fest dulled down from their high of an almost childish excitement. It was like they'd become a little drunk on each other's presence. They'd spent their time simply enjoying each other- perhaps the one birthday present that brought a smile to Arthur's pale, creamy colored face.

Later in the evening, Antonio had Arthur's reclined with his head in the Spanish nation's lap, bronze colored fingers running through his golden hair and causing the laying man to hum happily with eyes slipping close and leaning into the touch. Indulgence. That's all it was. But the British man made no complaints. Not long after, he felt a wet piece of fruit passing through his lips, nodding weakly as his tongue crushed it against the roof of his mouth and a sweet splash of strawberry layered his taste buds. His lover really was spoiling him with such lavish attention, exchanging smiles and kisses while a bit of strawberry here and strawberry there. It was a loving evening, one Arthur drowned himself in.

"Hm, you are too good to me, darling." he said softly, his arms laced lightly around the nation of passion's hips as fingers ran through his hair.

"It's your birthday, _mi cariño._ What else am I supposed to do but spoil you? Besides, buying you a gift is horribly difficult. And you know I do not have much money lately.. " True. Antonio's flight hadn't cost him too much, anyway. The flight from Spain to England was only about an hour, give or take, and the Spaniard had a small amount of money he kept put back when he did make his flights to England and back to Spain.

"Mmm, yes.. I love you, darling." he murmured weakly, still a little lazy with his movements as he tugged the hem of the Spanish man's shirt up and pushed several kisses on his exposed, tan skin. Arthur hummed as he did so, his lips memorizing the texture of his skin. The kisses Antonio received made him squirm slightly, soft laughs and pleas of protest as he fussed at Arthur. The Englishman only laughed at his lover, slowly sitting up and pulling Antonio down with him in a shower of kisses. Ah, what better way to spend his birthday, than to indulge in his Antonio's love? And that is just what the two did; Spend the day together, doing nothing but silly little shows of affection, eat a warm dinner together, and watch their favorite romance movies. Ah, Arthur really was happy he'd give Antonio a spare key.

* * *

ahhhh late birthday fic  
anyway, not been active writing much, but i'm getting out of school soon!  
hopefully i can have more spuk fics up soon. u v u

thank you for reading!


End file.
